


Fire in their blood

by SweetPoisonousLove



Series: Winter Tales [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book: Fire and Blood, Book: The World of Ice and Fire, F/M, House Targaryen, House Targaryen Family Fluff (ASoIaF), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: Shortly after High Septon's proposal for the wed of Prince Maegor with Ceryse Hightower, the Conqueror's family unites in a different way.
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen, Aenys I Targaryen/Maegor I Targaryen/Alyssa Velaryon
Series: Winter Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041561
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Fire in their blood

Darkness had covered Dragonstone and servants lit dozens of candles throughout the castle. Aegon, however, was walking in a dark corridor leading to a dark door.

"I knew you'd come..." Queen Visenya's voice was heard from the chamber and Aegon felt his knees tremble.

"I'm looking for our son!" Although his voice was heavy and imposing, Visenya could guess the fear. 

"Then you came to the wrong place, Aegon. Maegor's not here."

"You help him again, don't you?" 

"Iksan daor doing ziry, ao idiot." (I'm not doing it, you idiot.) 

Visenya replied with a wicked grin.

"Iksā hiding mirros hen nyke. tolvie jēda ao ȳdragon Valyrio Eglie iksā hiding mirros hen nyke." (You are hiding something from me .... every time you speak High Valyrian you are hiding something from me.)

Aegon replied angry but of course he knew there would be no answer. 

As he had guessed, the queen ironically shook her head and he left her chamber cursing.

"Kirimvose, muña."Maegor thanked Visenya with a kiss on the cheek and she smiled. 

"You can't hide forever from your father, Maeg.." She tenderly told him, grabbing his ear. "And now you know where he's been complaining, right?" 

"Oh, I will find my brother." 

The queen brushed his cheek without speaking to him again. Of course she knew what the two of them were going to talk about. 

******************************************

"Kostā daor force ñuha lēkia naejot dīnagon bisa aspo." (You can not force my brother to marry this bitch.) 

Aenys' voice sounded loud while Aegon boiled with anger but did not speak. Rhaena had climbed up to the window and could barely see her father and grandfather arguing for more than half an hour. 

"So you are the little mouse who watching us all?" Maegor had lifted the girl into his arms and threw her up, making sure to catch her every time in his strong hands. 

"Nucle Maegor!"

The girl laughed all the time as she kept flying like a dragon. 

"Didn't I tell you to hide until this storm passed?Aenys speaks to him again."The storm Alyssa reported was, of course, the Conqueror's decision to marry his young son to High Septon's niece.

"My brother 's not responsible for this, Aly. He's done enough for me... "

"You won't tell him, will you?"Alyssa looked at him anxiously, but he brushed her cheek. 

"Do you want me to marry this bitch?" He whispered in her ear, touching her hand. 

"Bisa joke ēdas kelitan. Ñuha lēkia kessa daor dīnagon bisa doru-borto ābra." (This joke had stopped. My brother will not marry this stupid woman.) 

"I guess Aenys will say it first..." Maegor laughed while listening to Alyssa's comment and the two of them came close. 

"I think the feast will start now. He spoke to him again in the Hight Valyrian."Alyssa started laughing too, and her cheeks turned red. 

"I don't understand why he insists on you speaking more the common tongue." 

"Because he's the king, I guess..." Maegor brought his face close to hers. 

"What about you? Do you agree with him, my lady?" 

"Avy jorrāelan." 

Alyssa whispered by touching his lips with hers. 

"And I love you, too... I think it's time Aly..."

"Maeg, No. Please not now! I want to be with you when it happens, but now I have to take Rhaena to her bed. I'll be back again."

The Velaryon lady left with the little princess in her arms and Maegor stayed in the same position.. He felt bad that Aenys was trying to change their father's mind while he was hiding... 

"I told you that you must speak the common tongue... One day you will become their king, you must know ..."

The prince's reaction, however, was not expected. 

"Qrugh. Muña Visenya speaks tolī Valyrio Eglie yn pōnta respect zirȳla sepār hae olvie hae gaomā." 

Aegon was angry, of course, but he didn't know what detail bothered him most about his eldest son's behavior.

****************************************

A few hours later all three were together, talking about the day that passed.... 

"I can't believe that you mentioned my mother, and especially in this way." Maegor said refilling their cups with wine.

"Your mother protected me when mine died." 

"So we're not going to tell him anything?" Alyssa lowered her head and pretended to be sad. 

"Well... You'll be my disaster." The younger prince responded by stroking her hair and Aenys' lips. 

The three joined in a hug after the younger prince's comment and kissed tenderly. 

"And what are we doing now?" 

"We nothing, Aly... Muña Visenya is going to take care of it." 

Maegor didn't ask what Aenys had discussed with queen Visenya but was sure that after that the marriage to Hight Septon's niece would not be mentioned again. 

Three months later, Maegor was married in a Valyrian ceremony at Dragonstone. With Visenya's help , the prince married both lady Velaryon and Prince Aenys.

The High Septon didn't react when he saw Vhagar flying above the Oldtown and when a few months after the wedding Alyssa gave birth to a son named Aegon, Aegon the Conqueror hugged all three tightly.

Holding little Aegon and Rhaena in their arms, the Conqueror and queen Visenya continued to rule, while the two princes and the lady Velaryon raised their family with more heirs.

**Author's Note:**

> My little gift to you for now is over. I will return to writing my older stories, but I will update it again at Christmas. Stay safe ❤️


End file.
